Personne ne peux le remplacer
by Angel-of-the-death
Summary: Jess revient de sa visite à Rory, ils se sont engueulés et il a des remords.
1. L'éffacer de ma vie

_Ce passe pendant la saison 6 : Jess reviens à New York après avoir rendu visite à Rory et avoir rencontrer Logan , son nouveau petit-ami, en même temps . Rory , elle , vient de quitter Yale , ce qui n'a pas plus à Jess qui, en lui parlant,la fit réfléchir sur ses choix pour Yale mais aussi pour Logan . _

_Jess est rentré cette nuit , il est allé dormir cez sa mère car son appartement est en rénovation . Quand il se lève , sa mère fut surprise le voir , en effet il ne l'avait pas prévénu qu'il partait et elle était inquiète ._

-_Jess ! fait où étais-tu ?_

-_Maman , j'ai plus 6 ans ! tu t'inquiètais plus quand je part depuis que j'ai 15 ans ! _

-_Et bien , il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer ! alors ? où étais-tu ?_

-_J'ai été voir une amie_

-_Une amie ? …hum…_

-_Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est …_

-_Rory ! _

-_Oui , comment le sais-tu ?_

-_Parce qu'il m'avait parru bizar que tu appelles ton oncle alors je l'ai rappelé et il m'a dit que tu avais demandé des nouvelles de Rory , ton ancienne petite-amie n'est – ce pas ?_

-_On ne peut rien te cacher !_

-_Tu sais Jess tu es parti , il a quelque année et tu as déjà été la voir plusieurs fois , pourquoi ne l'oublis-tu pas ?_

-_Je ne sais pas , j'ai pas envie en tout cas elle , elle m'a oublié ! elle a un nouveau petit-ami ,Logan , il ne me plait pas d'ailleur , un bourge qui méprise les autres !_

-_Ni pense plus , essaye de vois du monde , des filles …_

-_Je sais pas je vais y penser _

-_Ok _

_Et elle sortit faire les courses , laissant Jess seul avec ses regrets et sa tristesse d'avoir vu Rory avec un autre._

_Quand elle se réveille , Rory est en proie à plin de doutes causer par sa duscution avec Jess . Elle décide d'appelé sa mère , même si celle-ci n'appréciérai pas qu'elle est revu le jeune homme . _

-_Allo ?_

-_Maman , c'est Rory _

-_Rory , ça va ma chérie ?_

-_Non pas trop , Jess est venu me voir hier …_

-_Jess ? que t'a-t'il encore fait celui là ?_

-_Non maman ne t'énerve pas , il est venu me rendre visite et il m'a fait réfléchir sur mon choix d'avoir quitté Yale …_

-_Ha bon ? pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de bien !_

-_Maman , il a changé tu sais , sa vie a changer , il est gérant d'une librairie à New York et son appart est en rénovation ._

-_Rory , tu sort avec Logan tu t'en rappeles ?_

-_Biensur que oui ! _

-_Bien alors je peux te poser une question ?_

-_Oui vas y _

-_As – tu encore des sentiments pour Jess ?_

-_Maman …_

-_Non mais parce que tu en parle télément , tu me le rendrais presqu'agréable ._

-_Je ne sais pas , vraiment pas_

-_Fait attention stp , n'oublie pas que tu as fais soufrir Dean parce que tes relations avec Jess sont irrégulière et que c'est ensuite Jess qui t'a fait du mal . Ne refait pas tous ça avec Logan stp_

-_Oui maman , je vais essayé _

-_Ok, ne te voile plus la véritée , si tu l'aime et bien n'écoute personne , ni moi , ni les habitants de Stars Hollow , ni même tes grands-parents , si tu l'aimes saute lui dessus !_

-_Hihi , arrête tu me fait rire _

-_Et pour Yale , si tu veux y retourner , il n'est pas trop tard réfléchit bien ma chérie !_

-_Oui maman , merci ._

-_De rien ma chérie , à plus tard ._

_Elles raccrochent et Rory est appelé par sa grand-mère car il est déjà 11h et elle est toujours en pijama ._

-_Rory ? dessend stp_

-_Grand-mère , je ne suis pas habillé , j'arrive dans 10 minutes ._

-_Très bein , fait vite_

_Quelques instants plus tard , Rory dessend et arrive dans le salon quand elle voit son petit ami, Logan , en costume ._

-_Bonjour Rory _

-_Bonjour mas que fais-tu ici ? est à cette heure ci ?_

-_Ton ami , hier m'a fait réfléchir et … enifn voilà , je nous ai préparé un déjeuner en amoureux , tiens je t'ai acheter une robe . on doit être au restaurant dans 40 minutes , ça t'ira ?_

-_Hum….oui_

_Rory monta se changait , pas vraiment ravi de se déjeuner surprise , elle détestait les repas chis en grand tenue ._

-_Pffff ! je lui ai déjà dis que j'avais horreur de ça ! oui j'aime les surprises , les imprevu mais … les imprévus où on ne doit pas mettre une heure à se préparer ! moi , j'aime les surprises comme celle de … Jess quand il m'a enmené à un concert …. Non Rory ! tu as un petit ami formidable , ne pense plus à Jess ._


	2. Il passe avant tout

_Elle descend les escalier en robe devant ses grands-parents et Logan emerveillés ._

-_Rory tu es magnifique ,__ lui dit Logan_

-_Merci _

-_Bon , il nous reste 15 minutes pour aller au restaurant _

-_On est pas à la minute près si ! lui réponda Rory quelque peu énervé ._

-_Excuse moi_

_Pendant ce temps , à New York , Jess dine avec un livre et un hot dog . Il pense à Rory et à la mauvaise soirée de la veille , il se demande si il a bien fait de partir en étant fâché avec elle . Il décide de l'appelé pour s'excuser , ne se doutant pas qu'elle est danx un restaurant chic où les coups de téléphone en plin repas son très mal pris ._

-_Tu tu tu , tu tu tu , tu tu tu …_

_- Excuse moi Logan_

-_Rory stp …_

-_2 minutes stp_

-_Allo ?_

-_Rory , Jess a l'appareille_

-_Jess__ , répéta t'elle avec un aire joyeuse qu'elle n'avait juste avant et que Logan voit avec jalousie _

-_Excuse moi pour hier_

-_Non non , c'est moi tu avais raison mais ici je suis au restaurant .._

-_Tu veux que je te laisse _

-_Non , certainement pas ! si tu raccroches , tu ne me rappeleras pas ! je le sais . attend un instant ._

_Elle sortit du restaurant sous le regard de Logan , jaloux et dessus qu'elle préfère parler à Jess plutot que de diner avec lui . _

-_Jess , voilà je suis sortie_

-_Ton amoureux va pas être content_

-_Comment sais- tu que je suis avec Logan ?_

-_Ton aire géné que je t'appel , tu ne l'as que quand tu es avec ton petit ami mais que tu es heureuse que je te sauve car tu t'ennui à mourir ! c'est commen avec Dean , il y a quelque année !_

-_Oui , je me rappel , qu'est ce que t'as pus me faire passer du bon temps à ce moment là ! Dean étais…_

-_…parfait _

-_oui ! enfin pour une mémère qui ne voulais pas de changement ! toi tu me faisais toujours vivre quelque chose de différents chaque jour même avant qu'on sois ensemble !_

-_Merci ! alors tu dines où ?_

-_Dans un resto chic , genre que je déteste , tu vois _

-_Oui très bien ! mais Logan ne sais pas que tu détestes ça ?_

-_Si enfin , je lui est dis mais il ne m'écoute jamais , « tu vas adoré.. » il me dit toujours _

-_Et bin , ton chéri ne te connais pas ! qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ?_

-_Il est gentil tu sais même si il a des défaut , comme tous le monde ! toi aussi tu en as tu sais !_

-_Oui des gros mais au moins , je t'écoutais et je sais ce que tu aimes , ce que tu détestes. J'ai aussi les mêmes goût que toi , on avait des débats interminables sur la littérature , la musique … tu te rappeles ?_

-_Comment pourrais – je oublie tous ses moments ? on s'entendait si bien . C'est vrai que Logan n'aime pas lire et question musique c'est plutot le style paquerette que punk . Ho et quand je suis venu te voir à New York et que tu m'as enmené chez un marchand de disque super_

-_Oui tu as même acheté les Gogos pour ta mère_

-_Oui que j'ai oublié dans le bus d'ailleurs ! et j'ai raté la cérémonie de ma mère _

-_Ho désolé_

-_C'est pas grave , c'est d'ailleur ce jour là qu'elle c'est rendu compte que je t'aimais , mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer ._

-_Je comprens , aimer le vilain petit canrd de la ville c'est dur _

-_Non c'est pas ça tu le sais !_

-_Oui ne t'inquiète ! _

_Ils continuèrent à parler , ne voyant pas le temps passer , Rory était assise sur un petit banc à coté de l'entré du restaurant et parlé des bons moments passés avec Jess quand elle vit Logan passer devant elle , sans un regard ._

-_Jess tu peux attendre 1 minute_

-_Oui bien sur_

-_Logan ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

-_Et bien j'ai finit de manger , je part ._

-_Quoi ? tu as mangé sans moi ?_

-_Après avoir attendu ½ heure je me suis dessidé à manger , ça fait 1 heure 30 que tu es au téléphone avec ce … _

-_Fait attention à ce que tu vacs dire Logan_

-_Oui c'est ça ! tu sais quoi ? je part , toi tu réfléchis et tu viendra sme voir quand tu te serras rendu compte que je t'apporte plus que ce minable_

-_Il n'est pas un minable , lui au moins il m'écoute , il me connaît , il a les même qout que moi et ne m'enmène pas dans un resto chic alors que je lui as déjà dit que je détesté ça ! lui quand il me fait une surprise c'est à un concert qu'il m'enmène mais toi t'aurai du mal , t'as aucun gout pour rien !_

-_Au revoir Rory_

-_Adieu Logan , on ne traite pas Jess de minable sans me mettre en colère_

-_Jess ? tu es toujours là ?_

-_Oui , Rory merci de m'avoir defendu mais tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! tu vas avec ce mec à cause de moi , je ne veux plus te faire de mal et là je t'en fait encore . _

-_Non tu avais raison , il n'est pas fait pour moi ! j'ai besoin d'un homme qui m'aime pour moi . _

-_Tu l'auras , tu es telement formidable qu'il ne poura pas faire sans te remarquer_

-_Sauf qu'il m'a déjà remarqué et que je l'ai laissé partir ._

-_Ha …__ , répondit – il , il aurai voulut en savoir plus mais avait peur qu'elle ne parlait de Dean , hum Rory , il me vient une idée._

-_Oui ?_

-_Vu que tu ne va plus à Yale pour le moment et que tu n'as , au dernières nouvelles , plus de petit – ami , tu pourrait venir passer quelques jours chez moi , mon appartement vient d'être finit et j'aurai finis de m'installer samedi , tu n'as qu'à venir dimanche si tu veux ._

-_Oui j'aimerais beaucoup et comme ça je pourrais aller voir ma mère et Luck avant , je ne veux pas rester chez mes grand-parent en ce moment , il aimait télement Logan ! _

-_Ok , je t'attendrais à la gare dimanche midi _

-_D'accord , à dimanche _


	3. Retour au bercaille

_Rory rentra chez ses grands-parents en taxi ce qui étonna ceux- ci ._

-_Rory , mais que fais – tu ici ? tu devrais être avec Logan !__ commenca Emily_

-_Et pourquoi rentres – tu en taxi ?__ rencherit Richad_

-_Parce qu'avec Logan c'est fini__ , explosa – t'elle_

-_Ma pauvre chérie ! vous étiez si heureux , pourquoi t'a t'il quitter ?_

-_Grand-mère se n'est pas lui , c'est moi ! je ne l'aime pas , même si vous oui , moi non ! _

-_Quoi ? mais ce garçon est parfait ! il t'a invitédans un grand restaurant et toi tu le quittes ! mais pourquoi voyons c'est insencé !_

-_Pour vous mais moi je ne l'aimes pas et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier , je pars quelques jours chez maman et ensuite je vers chez un ami , à New York , je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir_

-_Rory ….__ , cria son grand-père sans succés_

_Rory fit ses valises et partit sans un mot à ses grands-parents._

_A New York , Jess est au ange , Rory va venir chez lui quelques jours et il dessida de prendre congé 15 jours , après tout il était le patron alors , il pouvait bien avoir ça ! Il appela son sous-derecteur pour le prévenir. Et alla ranger son appartement , Rory arrivait dans 4 jours , tout devait être près ._

_Rory arriva chez sa mère , elle ne l'avait pas prevenu et espèrait que ça ne l'embèterait pas ._

-_TOC , TOC , TOC_

-_Oui ? chérie ? que fais-tu ici ?_

-_Maman je peux dormir ici quelques jours ?_

-_Hum oui bien sur mais pourquoi ? tes grands-parents ne t'on pas mise dehors au moins ?_

-_Non je suis partit car j'ai rompus avec Logan et ils auraient été invivable si je n'étais pas partit quelques temps_

-_Quelque temps ? tu veins de me dire que tu restais quelques jours seulement_

-_Oui , mais dimache je vais à New York_

-_New York mais tu ne connais pers…onne , pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Jess est là dessous ?_

-_Parce que je vais chez lui , il m'a invité à passer quelques jours ._

-_Rory ! mais et Logan ,pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?_

-_Parce que , enfin c'est une longue histoire , tu veux bien que je reste ou pas ?_

-_Biensur mais alors tu me racontes !_

-_Biens sur maman ! allez viens !_

_Elles entrèrent et Rory raconta tous ce qui c'était passé . Lorelai eu du mal a comprendre mais elle voyait que sa fille était plus heureuse et qu'elle sautait de joie en pensant qu'elle aller passer du temps avec Jess ._

_Les quelques jours à Stars Hollow passèrent lentement pour Rory . Et lentement aussi pour  
Jess , à New York ._

_Dimanche matin arriva enfin , il était 8 h et Rory est entrint de payer son billet quand Lorelai l'a pris à part pour lui parler._

-_Ma chérie , fait très attention à toi ! _

-_Oui maman , ne t'inquiète pas_

-_Oui , je vais essayer mais si tu as le moindre problème là bas , tu reviens !_

-_Maman ! Je vais chez Jess !_

-_Justement !_

-_Maman ! arrête de douter de lui , toute façon , il ne sais encore rien passé !_

-_Excuse moi chérie , fait bon voyage _

-_Merci !_


	4. Toujours amoureux

_Quelques heures plus tard , Rory arrive à la gare de New York . Elle sort du bus et n'eu même pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle que Jess s'avançait déjà vers elle en lui souriant . _

-_Bonjour !__ lui dit – il_

-_Bonjour ! _

-_Tu as fait bon voyage ?_

-_Mmh … oui , ça va ! _

-_Bon , et bien , on va allez t'installer à l'appart ! tu comptes rester combien de temps ?_

-_Je ne sais pas , j'ai dit à mes grands-parents que j'avais quitté Logan et que je partais pour quelques temps , et ma mère est paniqué à l'idée que je passe quelques temps chez toi !_

-_Elle me porte toujours dans son cœur on dirait ! _

-_Disons que pour la deuxième fois , tu es la cause de l'echec de ma relation amoureuse donc . . . _

-_Désolé _

-_Non , je ne voulais pas te vexer , au contraire heureusement que tu étais là , je ne me serais pas rendu comptr que je fesais erreur sinon !_

-_Merci ! Alors ? combien de temps tu vas rester ?_

-_Le temps que tu veux_

-_Ha ! si ça ne tennais qu'a moi , je te garderais pour toujours_

-_. . . interessant !_

-_On y est ! _

_Il monte dans l'appartement et commence à installer les affaires de Rory ._

-_Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas ?_

-_Oui , je suis ravi de t'avoir avec moi ! En plus , j'ai pris congé pour 15 jours , on pourra rester ensemble !_

-_Oh oui ! c'est gentil , merci _

-_De rien ._

-_Je meurs de faim !_

-_Viens , il y a un endroit où tu doit manger c'est excellent !_

-_Pas un resto chic j'espère !_

-_Hahaha !__ rigolas-t'il , non ! tu vera , il y font les meilleurs cheese bruger que j'ai jamais mangé !_

-_Ha bon , me voilà rassurer !_

_Ils se rendent à la friterie et commande chaqu'un un cheese burger avec des frites . Leur commande arrive et Jess décide parler à Rory de son choix d'avoir quitté Yale , choix qu'il désaprouve ._

-_Rory , pourquoi as – tu quitté Yale ?_

-_Je ne sais pas , j'en ai eu marre de toute cette pression , je n'avais plus de temps pour moi ._

-_Mais tu as travaillé pour sa toute ta vie ! c'était ton rêve et tu l'abandonnes ?_

-_….oui, c'est débile je sais , mais j'en est marre, j'ai besoin de vacances un peu !_

-_tu n'as pas peur de regretter plus tard ? tu voulais devenir journaliste , tu le veux toujours non ?_

-_oui mais…_

-_ha ! et comment vas-tu faire sans ton diplôme de Yale ! tu n'auras pas le poste que tu voulais ! _

-_Jess , comment je vais faire ? je me rends compte que j'ai fait une enorme erreur_

_Elle se mit à pleurer et Jess la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement ._

-_Ce n'est rien Rory , tu reprendra l'an prochain , tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu avais besoins d'un an , il n'est pas trop tard _

-_Tu es sur qu'il me voudrons encore ?_

-_Oui ! tu es une bonne élève , ils te reprendrons sans hésiter mais il faut que tu te réinscrives maintenant ! tu appeleras de l'appart ._

-_Oui , merci Jess , tu me sauves la vie_

-_Mais non , je te connais , je sais ce que tu vas regretter et ce que non ! d'ailleur , je sais que Logan , tu ne le regreteras pas ! _

-_Hihihi ! elle se mit a rire , non je ne vais pas le regretter ! car …_

_Et elle embrassa Jess comme pour terminer sa phrase ._

-_… MMH__ ! c'est très claire , lui réponda t'il en lui rendant son baiser ._

-_on rentre ?_

-_oui _

-_au fait , je reste pour toujours ! _

-_sans problème à la condition que tu retourne à Yale ! _

-_oui chef_

_Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et il firent l'amour . Puis s'endormirent , enlacé l'un à l'autre , très fort pour se convaincre que ce n'est pas un rêve . Le lendemain , Jess rappella à Rory qu'elle devait appellé Yale . _

-_Allo ?_

-_Euh … bonjour monsieur de Directeur . Je suis Rory , une de vos ancienne élève .._

-_Bonjour, oui Rory , une brillante élève , parti sans explications c'est ça ?_

-_Oui , je voudrais m'excusé et je voudrais savoir si je pourrais réintégrer Yale dès lan prochain ._

-_Mmh …. Pourquoi êtes – vous partit ?_

-_Parce que je n'en pouvais plus monsieur , j'étais à bout et j'avais besoins de m'éloigner un peu ._

-_Et qui me dit que vous n'allez pas recommencer l'an prochain ?_

-_Et bien , quelqu'un de mon entourage m'a fait remarquer que sans se diplôme je ne pourrais pas avoir le travaille que je veux et que j'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour aller dans une bonne école et que c'était bête de tout abandonner en route alors que j'avais presqu'atteint mon but !_

-_Bon ! et bien c'est d'accord , vous m'avez convaincu et vous aviez d'assez bonne note pour que je vous donne une seconde chance ! rendez- vous le 3 septembre Mademoiselle Gilmore_

-_Merci monsieur de Directeur_

-_Alors ?_

-_Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! il me reprend !_

-_C'est formidable ! je t'avais dit qu'il voudrais bien !_

-_Merci ! sans toi je serais encore avec Logan et sans avenir ! _

-_Rory ! si j'ai fait tout ça c'est parce que …_

-_Je t'aime !_

-_Je t'aime_

_Ils passèrent une semaine formidable ensemble , entre ciné , boite , écouter leur groupe préféré , lire des livres ensemble , faire les librairie et les marchands de disques et les diner en amoureux , cette semaine passa très vite _


	5. Maman l'accepte et l'apprécie

_dimanche soir arriva ,_

-_Jess ? tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ?_

-_… Voir ta mère !_

-_comment tu le sais ?_

-_parce que tu ne sais pas faire une semaine sans elle et elle non plus d'ailleurs _

-_mmmh … oui , elle me manque !_

-_fais ta valise !_

-_quoi ? tu me met dehors ?_

-_mais non idiote ! on va voir ta mère et Luck , on va leur faire une surprise , enfin toi parce que moi , ils ne vont pas apprécier surtout ta mère ._

-_Tu fais partit de ma vie autant qu'elle alors elle devra l'accepter ! _

-_Ok ! on y va , y'a un car dans 30 minutes_

-_…Jess _

-_oui ?_

-_merci_

-_de rien ! _

_Ils prirent le car et arrivèrent à Stars Hollow à 21heures . Ils allèrent directement chez Lorelai._

-_TOC TOC TOC _

-_Oui ? _

-_Bonsoir maman !_

-_Chérie !_

-_Tu peux nous accueillir une semaine ? tu me manquais trop ! _

-_Euh oui bien sur mais qui ça nous ?_

-_Eum … et bien nous deux , Jess et moi !_

-_Ha …._

-_Bonsoir Lorelai !__ dit Jess_

-_Lorelai que ce passe t'il ?__ intervint Luck , Jess , Rory qu'elle bonne surprise ! et ensemble en plus ça c'est encore mieux ! n'est ce pas Lorelai ?_

-_….__ , Lorelai eu du mal à répondre telement elle était tomber de haut , … oui formidable !_

-_maman ça va ?_

-_oui ou ma chérie , allez rentré tous les 2 !_

-_…lorelai , merci beaucoup ._

-_Oh, de rien Jess , façon je n'ai pas le choix ! _

-_maman , si tu commence comme ça , on repart ! Jess fait partit de ma vie maintenant et cete fis , il n'en partira pas ! alors soit tu l'accepte et meiux que le première fois , soit on repart à New York ! _

-_non , non , resté ! ma chérie excuse moi , je suis un peu surprise mais c'est tout_

-_oui , j'espère d'ailleur j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi et c'est grâce à Jess_

-_ha bon , mais quoi ? parle !_

-_je retourne à Yale dès l'an prochain ! Jess m'a ouvert les yeux !_

-_vrai ?_

-_oui ! _

-_au mon dieu ! c'est magnifique !__ s'écrit-elle en prenant se fille dans ses bras _

_Pendant que Luck félicitait Rory et lui parlait un peu , Lorelai se sentit coupable et sous le regard de sa fille , qu'elle n'avait pas remarquè , elle alla vers Jess :_

-_Merci !_

-_De quoi ?_

-_De l'avoir convaincu !_

-_Je n'est fait que lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses efforts , son avenir et ses rêves ! j'ai fait ça pour elle !_

-_Oui , justement , merci d'être là pour elle ! …. Excuse moi , je n'ai pas été très droite avec toi ! _

-_Ce n'est rien ! _

-_Si , si Jess c'est quelque chose car je me suis revu en toi , quand j'avais ton âge et j'ai eu peur que Rory se retrouve dans la même situation que moi , je m'étais trompé excuse moi_

-_Lorelai , ce n'est rien je vus dit , je n'étais pas un gars bien pour Rory , c'est vrai ! maintenant , je suis mieux , mieux pour elle !_

-_Oui , je sais . _

_Rory alla embrassé Jess pendant que Lorelai rejoingnait Luck dans la cuisine . _


End file.
